


When I can't see, you will lead me. When I can't hear, your voice will bring me home.

by Ecstatic_Nerd



Series: Voltron one shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecstatic_Nerd/pseuds/Ecstatic_Nerd
Summary: Soulmate au, where you have a disability based around the first irl interaction you have with your soulmate(whether indirect or not).





	When I can't see, you will lead me. When I can't hear, your voice will bring me home.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razzywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzywrites/gifts).



> Not my idea or AU, but I wrote it for @rigb0ner on Tumblr

 

When Lance was little, he always dreamed of meeting his soulmate. What they would look like, how they would sound, how they would feel. His mama told him, if he ever met his soulmate, but didn’t come into contact with them, he would get a disability. Lance didn't know what that meant at the age of seven, but it did nothing to downgrade his excitement.

 

He didn't how, but when he reached the age of twelve, he started going blind in one of his eyes, His sister told him it was because he was sitting too close to the TV, entranced by a young pilot on the news. Although  his mom had a different theory. “You remember when you were little and I told you about the disability when you meet your soulmate?”

 

Lance grabbed onto his moms dress. “You mean I may have seen my soulmate?”

 

Lance's mom smiled down at him, pinching his cheeks. “Yes you did.”

 

It started happening more and more, his eyesight gradually getting worse. He had to sit in the front row of all his classes cause he couldn't see from far away. It was starting to become a real pain in his ass, especially if someone asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up. “A pilot.” Lance chirped happily to the entrepreneur that was talking to his junior class. 

 

“Good luck with that vision kid.” The man pointed to his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. The man easily went on with the lecture, but those words stuck with Lance.

 

He was even more determined to become a pilot after that. He wanted to know the rush, the adrenaline pumping through his body as he flew hundreds and thousand of feet above the earth below. Thats where Takashi Shirogane came in. The young man was apparently deaf. If Takashi Shirogane could pilot with bad ears, then Lance could pilot with bad eyes as well. He started doing homework and studying instead of hanging out with his friends, in order to get into the  _ Galaxy Garrison _ . 

 

The day his acceptance letter came in, his whole family circled around him, screaming in praise. When Lance found out his best friend Hunk was going, he threw a damn party. A few months passed, him and Hunk were standing in their door room, their new home for a while. “We made it buddy.”

 

“We sure did.”

 

The first year was hard, he suspected it would be, especially with his bad vision. Lance relayed on his team for some guidance when he couldn't quite see the obstacles in front of him. Needless to say, he passed with flying colors. He got put in the cargo pilot group, it was no fighter pilot, but it was just as good.

 

He was on his way back to his dorm, when his vision in his right eyes left him completely. He took glances at people, wondering if one of them could be his soulmate, one of them being Takashi Shirogane. He stumbled his way into his room. “HUNK! MY EYE!” 

 

Hunk came running to his aid, shutting the door behind him. “Lance, hey. Lance talk to me.”

 

“I can’t see, I can't see. How can I pilot!? I can’t fucking see!” Lance rambled, repeatedly saying something along those lines, but he barely hear himself do to the sound of his rapid heartbeat in his ears. He tried so hard, worked his ass off. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't, not when he was so close. 

 

“Lance, this could be a good thing you know.” Hunk said, trying to soothe Lances panic.

 

“How could this possibly be any good!” Lance screeched. He tried to get out of Hunks grasp, his throat was starting to close up and his eyes,  _ eye _ blurring with tears.

 

“Soulmate.” Hunk tighten his grip on Lances shoulder. “It means you probably saw your soulmate.”

 

Lance gave a Hunk a confused look. “S-soulmate. My soulmate, oh,  _ oh _ .”

 

Hunk nodded and smiled reassuringly. “So it may be bad now, but at least your soulmate may be here. You can find them.” Hunks arms moved down to his forearms. “Now relax, ok, just breathe. Breath with me.” He let Hunk walk him through the normal procedure of an almost panic attack, one that Hunk was sure to mesmerize for years to come. 

 

…………….

 

Shiro has been deaf for as long as he could remember. He guessed it was roughly around the age of eleven. Every Sunday he went to the store with his grandparents. Some people went to church, some people go to hang out with friends, Shiro went to go get groceries. His grandparents were helping out a small boy find his parents. Shiro didn't pay much attention to him. When he got home, he had to turn up the volume on the TV a bit more than he usually does. Every Sunday up to the age of fifthteen, his hearing had gotten worse. So much worse he had to get hearing aid.

 

It wasn't necessarily a painful process but it was a pain to get them in and take them out. It also hurt alot when somebody would yell in his ear because people thought he couldn't hear him. It was quite the miracle that he was picked for the  _ Kerberos mission _ . He was ecstatic when they gave him the news.

 

For the past few months, there had to be a lot of training and physicals. “How's training going?” Keith asked between classes.

 

Shiro sighed. “It's a lot of work, but it will be worth it.” Shiro honestly couldn't wait. He would travel to worlds away, to an unknown terrain, and be the first to learn its secrets, first to see what others have failed. 

 

He heard shouts from somewhere. He stopped one of the people heading in the direction of the scream. “What happened?”

 

“One of the cargo pilots had gone blind, they almost ruined the simulator.” The boy ran out of Shiro's grasp. 

 

“Who lets someone pilot blind?” Keith questioned. 

 

Shiro looked away from the direction of the screams. “They probably had a good reason for it.”

 

Lance McClain was apparently their name, when Shiro asked Iverson about the simulator. He were a bright student, knew the twists and turns of piloting, but it was his lack of vision that was their problem. “It's the whole soulmate thing.” Iverson grunted.

 

“Soulmate thing, sir?” Shiro questioned. 

 

“All that nonsense about,  _ if you met your soulmate but don’t come into contacted with them you get a disability _ , blah, blah, blah.” Iverson waved it off. “A disability can’t stop someone from trying to follow their dreams, they just have to be careful about it.” Shiro wanted to ask if that was the reason that Iverson personally chose him for the Kerberos mission, that his lack of hearing was the only reason he was gonna see the stars. He decided to keep his mouth shut. 

 

A few weeks later, Shiro came to the conclusion that his soulmate was someone in the Garrison. He was walking to training, when he heard a voice. It was soft and smooth, but what really caught his attention was that he could hear it from his left ear, his deaf ear. He took a detour from his destination, but he soon lost the voice and his left ear seemed to go back to normal. 

 

From that moment forward, Shiro was on a mission to find his soulmate. When he was little he was obsessed with finding his soulmate, platonic or no. With time however, his focus had switched to schools, his career and who was he going to be. He never thought he would feels like this again, the energy, the need for someone, the someone made just for him. 

 

By the time Kerberos came around, he hadn't been able to find his soulmate. 

 

………………. 

 

All Shiro knew is that he crashed down on Earth and the Garrison took him into quarantine. He regestuted someone calling his name and them being lifted up. “No no no no no I'm saving Shiro!” A different voice called. Except it was from his deaf ear.  _ His soulmate _ . Shiro gave up all hope of ever finding his soulmate. Being imprisoned by an alien race and forced into a fight ring can do that to you.

 

Before he even had a chance to say something the drugs took over again. 

 

He bolted right up, gasping for breath. He frantically looked around, before calming down when he saw the wooden walls. There were voices outside, and one of them was the same voice he heard earlier. Before he got a chance to get up, Keith came into the room. “Shiro!”He put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey.” 

 

“Keith.” He cringed at his voice, he cleared his throat. “Keith, where are we?”

 

“In a shack, a few miles away from the Garrison.” Keith handed him some clothes. “Let's get you cleaned up shall we.”

 

By the time he had changed, he went out to meet the others. There was Hunk, a large boy with a brilliant mind. There was Pidge, who reminded Shiro an awfully lot like Matt. 

 

Then there was Lance. Possibly the most gorgeous and unique person Shiro has ever laid eyes on. He held out his hand to shake, but the other boy hesitated. He eventually grasped his hand, a small “Hey.” escaped his lips. 

 

“I can hear you.” Shiro said without thinking.

 

Lance smiled at him. “And I can see you.”

  
  



End file.
